


Bride in Dulvey

by Penz19 (CanadianSummer)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Outlast (Video Games), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Forced Marriage, Gore, hunter-hunted, tags to be added with new chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianSummer/pseuds/Penz19
Summary: "“Are you frightened?” he asked, as if he was going to comfort her./Somethin' is tellin' me I should be./"RE7 crossover AU.She had seen many victims come and go, some more frustrating than others, and all of them meeting tragic ends at the hands of her 'family'. Still, she had some faith of a cure and that in them helping her, she could help them. That is, until one Eddie Gluskin ends up becoming Eveline's newest 'brother' and his agenda pulls her more into Eveline's madness than before.





	Bride in Dulvey

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a WIP. It's late over here and this has been edited somewhat, but I could have missed stuff. So, apologizes for any mistakes you may find.

She'd seen men like him before.

Perhaps not _exactly_ him but his temperament and mentality, for sure. It took her back to a time before everything had gone to shit, when she was a little younger than she was currently, visiting the closest town with her brother. At this point, they really didn't want to be doing anything together, as much as their parents seemed to push it. _'Like when you were kids'_. Of course, neither sibling wanted it, but a lot of the time they were seen as a pair—Lucas' problems were rubbed off on her and vice versa, as much the two of them tried to stop it. Clothing, however, gave a some room for distinction, Zoe keeping her clothes light, tank tops and jeans, mostly, while Lucas took to wearing mostly hoodies.

She honestly had no idea how he survived in the heat.

As it would so happen, her clothing would end up prompting a couple comments from a man in one of the stores. Zoe could remember the way he looked at her, like she was some drowned rat that had just crawled out of the swamp. Really, he had no room to be making faces, considering the rest of the town, but he managed anyway. He had made some comment on how girls seemed to be looking more and more like boys these days, something about her short hair. Of course Zoe had responded by hooking the palm of her left hand into the nook of her right elbow and flipping him off. The look of offense on his face was easy to read, and even more so once her brother had broke out into a high pitched hyena laugh.

She could remember it not sounding as sinister as it did now.

However, currently, she felt that flipping this man off wasn't going to fix anything, those times had long since passed. It started off normal, something Zoe wanted to keep her eye on but wanted to wait, to see if he would survive a little longer without her help. She wasn't sure _why_ , exactly. Just a feeling she had. The situation was odd, as much as something could be in a situation like this. She wasn't sure how he got there, though it didn't take much to piece together an assumed reason, considering most people were either kidnapped or felt like being brave.

~~_Idiots._ ~~

Still, things had been quiet after his initial arrival, Zoe having assumed he had lost himself somewhere in the house or had been turned into one of the ink-y monsters that Eveline had been creating. However, upon seeing Eveline _with_ him, it left her with an unsettling feeling. Of course, Mia was still the one she remained the closest too, but considering she hadn't left him to be taken care of by one of her family members, it made her want to give him a wide berth.

She had, for the most part, much like she did for her family.

Zoe had heard her mother muttering a couple times about an “ _Eddie_ ” while she stomped around, most of her information about him being overheard from whatever little information she could hear from her mother and father. She wasn't going to bother with Lucas, there wasn't much she could do to talk to him without drawing attention to herself, and that was really the last thing she wanted currently. The infection had long since taken over, possibly only a little over two years or so now, so she figured she knew as much as she was going to about it.

Really, all she cared about to know in regards to that was how to make a cure and what it does, exactly, though that was something she was still figuring out. She wanted to catch Mia during a lucid moment, most of all. Still, this was her house, she knew how to avoid the violent eye of her family, Eveline and this new addition included.

At least, that's what she _thought._

Eveline had a way of appearing in a room, something Zoe still wasn't too sure on how to know when she was coming, but she always knew when she was _there._ Felt like something hovering just over the back of your neck, barely-there fingers grasping at your neck and curling, a tightness in the spine. There were a lot of things at once, and Zoe felt something similar if she stayed in the main house for too long, the stress that was constantly held in her body threatening to shift into _violence_ , the tightness in the spine and neck. Like a coil ready to spring.

Yet, it was always more intense when the child herself was present, and Zoe knew it right away.

Her limbs seemed to be locked in place, fight or flight wrestling in her mind for a few moments, her head shaking somewhat as she turned slightly to look towards her. However, while she was certain Eveline was in the room with her, however it was the larger shadow seemed to kick her into action. Her first reaction was that her dad had found her again, something she had wanted to avoid, but was familiar in dealing with. Yet, when she had turned completely, she had found _Eddie_ to be lingering behind her. Her stomach dropped, Zoe's eyes flickering between his unwavering stare to Eveline, who let out a small giggle after a few moments.

“I _told_ you I always know where she is,” Eveline said, glancing up at him as if they had just been playing a game of hide-and-seek.

In her mind, this may as well have been just a _game._ All Zoe knew was that she didn't want to know the punishment was for losing this time, though she figured she would be seeing it first hand in a few moments. Zoe kept her body tense, her mind racing now that the both of them blocking the only exit from the room, her mind _screaming_ at her to get the hell out of there, but getting past Eveline would make matters worse and trying to push past Eddie would be a task in and of itself.

“Oh, she is as perfect as I thought her to be,” Eddie replied before Zoe could come up with a response to Eveline herself, his voice deep, a slight lisp she hadn't been expecting making itself known. His tone seemed... _dreamy,_ like he was breathless. Almost like a mockery of those smitten men in those cheesy movies her mama used to watch, back when she cooked _actual_ food with no chance of entrails as a side, when there was _love_ in her eyes when she would talk to her.

Everything about it put her on edge, a twist in her gut.

He...He seemed as lost as the rest of her family into Eveline's madness, something telling her that maybe he wasn't completely there to begin with. They were supposed to work together, to get the hell out of there, but she knew that once Eveline seemed to hang around him like she did the rest of her family that things were different this time.

“Are you frightened?” he asked, as if he was going to comfort her.

_Somethin' is tellin' me I should be._

“Brother is going to help you into my family,” Eveline said, the matter-of-fact tone in her voice leaving a pinch to Zoe's brow. It was if she was telling her the day of the week.

“E-Evie,” Zoe said, finally finding her voice as she gripped at her opposite forearm, “I thought I was _already_ part 'f this family.”

“ _No_ —you're _not_ ,” Eveline snapped, her tone changing to something sharp, one that made Zoe back up from her somewhat, “Not yet.”

“Don't be scared, darling,” Eddie said, the light behind him shifting slightly as he moved further into the room, “I have been looking everywhere for you, and here you are. I knew that once I saw this house, this family, that Eveline would help me find the _family_ I've _always_ wanted.”

_Get outta here. Go._

_**He's still in the damn way.** _

Eveline's previously hostile attitude had shifted now, the darkness of the room that seemed to move towards and gather around her, lessening the effect of the child-like excitement in her tone.

“You can still join us, sister!”

Zoe felt her body unlocking, a foot moving back as she attempted to keep some distance from them, Eddie especially. She could now see, clear as day, why Eveline stuck so closely to his side.

“...I'm still part 'f this family, Evie,” Zoe continued, as useless as she felt it currently was, “I don't—I don't know what y'all are talkin' about.”

“Our engagement,” Eddie stated, “I have already gotten your father's blessing, darling. They are expecting us back for dinner.”

“...What?”

“Please,” Eddie continued, aspiration sneaking into his tone as he walked a few steps towards her, “Enough of this facade, aren't you _happy_ to hear of this? I know you have been waiting for _me_ as much as I have been waiting for _you._ ”

Her first reaction was to say that she wasn't marrying him. _Ever._ Yet, with Eveline's patience as it was, and her frustration seeming to be felt through the room, Zoe knew that continuing on in the cycle of rejection and denial would only further make her angry. With her needing the cure to leave, Zoe knew that she was still under the influence of Eveline, as dormant or slight it may be. If Eddie came after her, she would survive, especially if Eveline still wanted her to join 'her family'. But Eveline—

She needed something else.

“I want to talk to my mama,” Zoe stated quickly, feeling as if she was making up as she went along, “I'm gonna need to speak with her before I do anythin'.”

Of course, there would be no point in talking with the _monster_ that was left in her place, but it would get her outside the room and she had a better chance of getting away. Still, with Eveline present, it would be trying task.

“Of course,” he replied, Eveline seeming to be satisfied with that as she finally seemed to move from her spot in the room, practically skipping from the room.

_More for her horror_ , Zoe thought, _let her skip if it keeps her away for now._

Eddie waited, arm extended somewhat. A gentleman, a _terrifying_ mockery of one, and Zoe found herself trying not to shake as she stepped toward him.

It wouldn't be for long. She'd escape this, she always did.

She _had_ to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A crossover that I've been kicking around for a while now. I'm still working on the ins and outs of the story but I have a first chapter written, obviously, so I figured it would be a good time to test the waters. Feel free to let me know what you think. 
> 
> Updates may be slow with university chewing on my attention but hopefully the waits won't be too long. I'd expect them around the end of the week, typically.


End file.
